There Till the End
by beautywithbrains
Summary: Carlos is having trouble with a new dance. Whose going to be there to help him when he needs it the most?


**Love me, love me, say you're gonna love me! I know you're ready to go! I love that song! Along with every other song they've ever sang. I'm currently listening to Elevate as I type. Thank you, iTunes!**

**I can now upload more stuff! I'm tired of seeing a four next to my name, let's see a five, and we'll keep going from there!**

**Still needing some names for you guys! Take your time, though! :]**

**I thought of this in English when I should have been reading my book. Oh well, **

**I didn't get caught, and I looked busy, so I'm safe! I remembered telling someone that I would write them a Kenlos brotherly love one-shot. I sat in advanced math and began working on it, and once I finished it, it went in my BTR binder and it will stay there! The last thing I had to do was post it here, so here I am!**

**I'm pretty sure WinxClubFairyXOXO requested it, so this is dedicated to her!**

**Keep in mind that I'm not the best at Kenlos, and I don't like slash, but brotherly love is great. I'm tried my best, so I hope it's enjoyable! :]**

**Disclaimer: Scott Fellows is the luckiest guy in the world!**

Carlos sat in the Rocque Records dance studio, frustrated. He had been working on this new dance for five hours straight, so why did he still not get it? Usually, the moves just come to him, these were the easiest moves Mr. X had taught the boys in a while, so why were they so difficult for Carlos to master?

Carlos got back up, took a drink of water, and situated himself so that he was in the starting position.

"Five, six, seven, eight," he whispered. "Circle, up, down, jump, around, UGH!" Carlos fell to the floor and pounded the ground with his fist in anger.

Carlos rarely ever gave up easily, but right now, he felt as if that was the only choice left.

"So hop in your ride, roll the windows down, cause tonight's your night, get lost-oh, hey Carlitos, didn't see ya there," Kendall explained, embarrassed that one of the band's songs was stuck in his head.

"Hey Ken-dork," Carlos greeted.

"What's up? You seem depressed, and the Carlos I know isn't depressed unless Mama K says a stunt is 'too dangerous'."

"Nothing, I was just leaving," Carlos covered.

"No, you weren't, you were practicing our new dance moves from what I heard," Kendall predicted, knowing that Carlos was lying from the look on his face.

"You got me," Carlos exclaimed, unenthusiastically.

"Are you trying to be perfect, or are you truly having difficulties?" Kendall asked, his voice showing true concern for his not-blood brother.

Carlos let out a sigh and explained his situation, knowing he would have to sooner or later.

"I know what your problem is," Kendall informed.

"What?" Carlos asked desperately.

"You've been practicing all wrong," Kendall stated.

"How can you practice something the wrong way?"

"Well, it's really Mr. X's fault. You see, he has us practice the entire dance all together. It really helps if you practice one move at a time. You know, you do one move, then, when you think you've got it, add another. Then, perfect it, add another, perfect it, and so on. Pretty soon, you'll be doing the entire dance as best you can," Kendall explained.

"Thanks!" Carlos cheered. "But, how do you know how to practice the right way?"

"Uh, I gotta get goin' now!" Kendall squeaked.

"No, you don't!" Carlos disagreed, chasing after Kendall.

"Fine! I'm not the best dancer, and I feel like I need to be perfect."

"Aww, wittle Kendall is insecure," Carlos cooed.

"Weren't you the one who was trying to practice because _you_ thought you weren't great enough?" Kendall questioned.

"Touché," Carlos answered.

"C'mon, let's get practicing," Kendall suggested, reaching for the boom box used for practice. He skipped to the track that matched up with the dance, and began playing.

Carlos and Kendall stayed at the studio for two and a half hours, and Carlos came out of the studio quite pleased with himself. Kendall felt the same way.

Carlos and Kendall both went straight to their rooms and took a shower before dinner.

"Gosh, where were you guys? You've been gone for almost eight hours, and you've been gone for almost three. What's so important that you had to miss the Palmwoods pool party?" Katie asked, her voice rising with every word.

"We were at Rocque Records, chill," Kendall calmed.

"Mom wanted me to tell you that it's time for dinner, you're lucky I caught you before she did, you know how Mom gets," Katie briefed.

Kendall shuddered at the thought of his mom, and headed towards the kitchen with Katie. Mrs. Knight had made fish sticks and tater tots; it wouldn't be Friday without them. After dinner, the boys started a game of truth or dare, all of them confessing much more than any of them wanted to know. They popped in a movie afterwards, and headed to bed. As the movie finished, Carlos knew one thing was set in stone: Kendall would always have his back.

**Like it?**

**Fun Facts**

**1. I'm not pleased with the length, but it'll have to do**

**2. Carlos originally said, "GAH!" instead of, "UGH!"**

**3. Kendall originally called Carlos Car-lizzle**

**4. I added in about four or five paragraphs towards the end**

**5. The guys originally went to bed after dinner**

**6. The original story said, "As Carlos finished dinner, he knew one thing was certain, Kendall would always have his back." Instead of Kendall having Carlos' back, it was set in stone that Kendall would always have his back**

**7. I added Katie in**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this, despite the length. I personally think this was rushed, but I guess it's okay.**

**Remember, names for you guys, leave some on the reviews if you think of some! :]**

**I've decided I'm going to put a quote of mine at the end of each story!**

**Smile, be happy, laugh long, and go big time! :]**


End file.
